The present invention refers to a multi-functional sensor system for electrochemical cells, especially those related to molten salt technologies. Accurate and reliable dissolved ion concentration and potential measurements are crucial to cell control, operation, and optimization. However, the accuracy of concentration measurements rely on accurate temperature measurements at each sensor location. State of the art sensor systems do not provide adequate temperature measurements, and thus they do not provide accurate dissolved oxide concentrations.
With a reliable knowledge of temperature, concentration, and potential variations in the cell, the cell can be mapped out to provide a model that can be used both as a diagnostic and an optimization tool.
Molten salt systems present additional challenges due to the corrosive nature of the electrolyte and the high operating temperatures of the cell. Thus another challenge is to find chemically compatible reference electrode materials for use in molten salt environments
There is a need for a multi-functional sensor system that simultaneously measures cathode and anode potentials, dissolved oxide concentration, and temperatures in electrochemical cells, to provide accurate, temperature dependent readings.